


Back It Up (Untouched Extras)

by Mastia



Series: Untouched [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, M/M, for the love of god don't take this seriously, probably the best ereri you'll ever read, so hot, the bestest smut i've ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastia/pseuds/Mastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is basically of of the crack parts/ extra POVs of my RP with Myst for the Untouched Series. As we write more will be added. They tend to be pretty short since they're not serious (also, after this first crack -namely chapter one- the rps will probably be less dumb).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back It Up (Untouched Extras)

**Author's Note:**

> How do you porn? I obviously have no idea. Also, Myst is 100% done with me. Don't hate me plz.

Levi sat on top of Eren, and Eren liked it a lot. He loved the boomjiggity chika wowwo and his heart went dokidoki for the raven hairded god. "Oh, LEVI, "he whined sluttily at the other man."TOUCH ME MUR RIGHT THER" the other's touch was so intense that he came. The End.


End file.
